The Hold Of Time
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: There was one flaw with Naraku's wish to end the time they were in, one flaw.  Now Kagome finds herself pushing her friends and pulling Sesshomaru down the well, hoping, begging, praying, wishing that the well would grant her wish.
1. Flaw

Runing, they all were running.

Her bow was held tight in her hand, arrows gone. Next to her a very bloody Inuyasha, with his sword held tight in his hand, blood slipping down the crying blade.

"Kagome!" Miroku cried out, it was so loud, it was so dark, everyone, everything.

"Where are we going!" Miroku yelled out, his own fear starting to show in his voice,

"The well!" She yelled back, her heart drumming in even her own ears.

Sango had long thrown away her weapon, to heavy to carry.

"The well?" Inuyasha yelled out "What are you thinking Kagome!"


	2. Naraku Makes A Wish

She did not speak, she just ran harder, and behind her came Sesshomaru, with Rin in his arms, Rin held no smile. The sky had long gone dark even thought it was early in the morning. They had no time to stop, or talk, or to think, they only had time enough to run, and even then they did not have time, time was fixing to run out, they were going to be swallowed hole.

Naraku made a wish, yet in that wish was a mistake, one thing, one flaw, one only Kagome noticed and with that mistake, she ran.


	3. A Wirl Of Magic

"Inuyasha" Kagome looked at him, he looked at her, understanding her silent words, he turned to Miroku and Sango

"Hold my hands"

Sango and Miroku still not understanding did as they were told. Inuyasha walked up to the well and jumped up onto the lip,

"Inuyasha, what are you doing, you know we cant go through!" Miroku shouted,

"Just try!" Kagome pushed, and up they jumped to the lip with Inuyasha,

"What are you waiting for! Go!" Kagome pushed, closed her eyes and prayed hard.

With a swirl of magic, that she more of felt than saw, they were gone.


	4. Demon Lord He Was

Kagome opened her eyes "Their gone" She whispered, it worked, holy power and Kami above.

"Miko" Sesshomaru growled, time was coming to a end, and he was still standing, with Rin in his hands.

"Rin" She whispered,

Kagome met his eyes "Sesshomaru, get it the well!"

But instead, he pushed Rin to Kagome, Kagome backed up "Not without you!" She said stern, she wanted everyone to go, had she had time Kouga and Kaede would be with them. But he was here, deadly demon Lord he was, but he was part of her life, and Rin, Rin would need him.


	5. Touched His Person

"I will take my death in honor Miko"

"Dying for nothing is not honor, get in!" She yelled,

"Rin" Sesshomaru spoke too calm, "Climb down the well"

"But Lord Sesshomaru" Rin cried, she had never had said 'but' to him before, he gave her a look, which had her doing as she was told. Kagome watched as Rin and Shippo climbed down the well.

"You are running out of time Miko"

She snapped her eye's back at him, then she grabbed his sleeve and pulled. He was shocked, she had never touched his person in such a way before.


	6. Brave or Stupid

"Release me girl!" He snapped.

"I'm not a girl I'm a woman and my name is Kagome!" She yelled as she yanked him.

They fell back and blue magic swirled. All he could hear was the kids screaming, but then in a moment it was just him and her. His hand slowly slipped from hers and he watched as she quickly reached out and grabbed it, as if he would turn around and go back to the death that awaited him.

She was either very stupid, or very brave, but either way, she was once again touching him.


	7. Landing

The way in which they landed, was, strange.

The magic began to fade and Kagome was falling back, Sesshomaru over her. She knew her back was about to hit ground. Sesshomaru also saw this and did, what she thought he would not. His claw hand held the back of her head as they landed. Kagome opened her eyes and almost gasp, but held it in.

There she was, on the ground, in the well, legs spread apart, and there he was, one hand behind her head, himself in between her legs, they looked at each other for a silent moment.


	8. Doomed

"Kagome?" Shippo called, looking down the well.

Sesshomaru stood so quick she missed it. He grabbed her by the wrist and flew out of the well, she yelped as they landed on grown, he removed his hand from her.

"What the hell! you brought him!" Inuyasha snapped while pointing a finger at his brother, "Did you hit your head or something! he's going to go fucking mad!"

"Inuyasha calm down! did you really think I would leave him!"

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled "Kagome, you should not have brought him!" Inuyasha huffed, his brother, here, in this time. They where doomed.


	9. Not Happy

Kagome calmed "Inuyasha, take everyone into the house, tell mom whats going on" Kagome looked to her friends,

"Please be calm and don't leave my house"

She then turned to Sesshomaru "I need to speak with you" She was not asking, more of telling him,

"Wait, im not leaving you in here with him" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha don't make me say it!"

This time he who narrowed his eye "Fine, but if he kills you-

" If he was going to kill me he would have done it, im sure he is not happy that I touched his person"


	10. Big Choice

Inuyasha did as he was told, as soon as the well house door closed Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

" I know your mad at me, but you must hear me out, this time, this place is different Sesshomaru, tell me, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what miko"

"Block out your brother and Shippo"

Sesshomaru did she said, closing his eyes, they were only closed mere seconds before they snapped open. She knew, that he knew "You and Shippo and Inuyasha, are all thats left, I made the choice to bring you here, and it was a big choice Sesshomaru"

Angry filled him.


	11. Hide Who You Are

"Naraku only made a glitch in time," Kagome stopped "He killed himself in the end, he underestimated me" Not only had Naraku not known, but Sesshomaru himself was unaware, perhaps he should have looked to the miko a little more than he had.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "Things are very different here Sesshomaru, you can't go around with your swords attached to your hips, you can't wear those clothes, you will have to hide who you are"

"I will do no suchs things miko"

She was afraid he would say that,

Sesshomaru, please, just come inside with me"


	12. Trade

She was asking him, she said please to him, her eyes were soft.

"Lead me to your house miko, I shall see for myself"

"Ok, but promise you will not kill anyone, or leave in till I have told you everything you need to know!"

He thought for a moment, it would be wise to hear her out, this was after all, her time, this place was, well he did not know what it was and he would not make the mistake of underestimating her.

"Very well miko, it would seem I owe you my life, consider this a trade"


	13. Soul Stealers

She smiled,

Her smiled faded however when a blue light came from the well, Kagome gasp and stepped back, her back touching the demon lords chest, had she thought about it, she would not have done it.

Odd enough Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Did you think to leave me behind Kagome" Came a cold voice.

Kagome gasped and looked at the tall figure now floating out of the well,

"But, your, your soul stealers are not here!" Kagome pointed out,

Kikyo smiled, it seemed the well had more power than she herself even knew.


	14. Left Behind

"I, I- Kagome didn't really think about Kikyo at all, it's not like she meant to leave her behind "I was not able to bring everyone" She looked down, Kouga and the rest had been left behind.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo cut cold,

Kagome only pointed out of the door, Kikyo followed her point and left.

That was very awkward. Kagome looked behind her, his hand was still on her, she bit her lip "I didn't mean to leave her"

"I care not about the dead wench miko"

"Right, are you ready"

"Yes" Short and sweet answer.


	15. Sound Off

It was not the bright sun, or the birds that had Sesshomaru taking a step back, it was the sounds and the smells around him.

"I'm sorry" She stated looking back at him "I know it's loud and it smells, it gets better I promise" He just eyed her and followed, keeping his hand up to cover his nose.

Kagome opened the door to find all her friends and family waiting "Kagome, whats going on!" Her mother rushed up to her. Kagome looked around at everyone, and her eyes landed on Inuyasha, who was holding Kikyo's hand.


End file.
